ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Heir to the Light
Part 2 of the BC, the PLD Resisted an Elemental Seal'd Sleep 2, with 334 skill and HQ staff. But Bind is your friend :) --FFXI-Apollyon 05:49, 31 July 2008 (UTC) CS Replay? Is there any Goblin Footprint or similar to replay the CS? --Kimikryo 01:09, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Loss of Buffs? Maybe I misunderstand how capped 75 BCs work, but when I re-entered, I lost TP, but not Reraise, Finishing Moves, or Food Effects. I think I even had a song still active. -_Vyenpakakapaka 22:06, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :* Easily Duoed by RDM/BLM and DRG/SAM - Bulwif 07:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :* PLD/DNC + RDM/BLM = extremely easy. :**Part1: Full buffs > Paladin run in and grab aggro (while targetting the warmachine) > RDM elemental seal sleepga on the tiny orcs that have gathered around paladin who should stay out of range of the RNG orc so the RDM doesnt get hate by sleepga targetting (pld mini-supertank). Paladin the engages (and solos) the warmachine. The RDM runs to one side of the battlefield and waits for orcs to wake up and run at him, sleepga them in a corner, rebuff and pull out a sword to begin killing the tiny orcs (they're really weak) reapplying sleepga when necessary. After the Paladin finishes the WHM, move onto killing the RNG (dont worry about EES, the orc is too weak to kill you with it, unless youre extremely bad at PLD and naked). RNG wont take long and by the time both WHM and RNG are down, the RDM should be down to 1~3 tiny orcs, just finish them off. If you're any good at your jobs, you shouldn't need to waste time sleeping the last orc and full resting. :**Part 2: Cure paladin to 100%, and start as soon as possible by engaging the BLM orc by having PLD run at him, commence supertanking. RDM sleep the DRK orc (dont sleepga) so you dont pull hate on the enemy PLD, trust me, the PLD can handle the BLM and PLD orcs at the same time if they're any good at PLD. Kill the BLM as fast as you can, everytime I've done this Trion /assists the person with hate so you shouldn't have to worry about him unless he gets hit with AoE. After the BLM orc is dead, pull the PLD orc away from the DRK and start working on him. Trion helps occassionally by giving the orcs a pretty long stun effect but you should be able to handle him regardless. RDM should keep the DRK slept but it isn't "necessary", i solo tanked both the PLD and DRK w/o RDM support once, but keeping the DRK slept is still better than the double tanking hassle. Just wait out Invincible when the PLD orc uses it. Once he's down, have the RDM pull its sword out again and just beat the DRK to death, shield bash his 2hr and flash, sentinel if its up. Blood Weapon isn't a big deal either but, every little thing, speeds things up. :* 2x Nin + RDM/BLM can eaisly trio this mission. :* This was easily done by 2 RDMs and 2 WHMs, we didn't even have /nin. :* Easily duoed by a MNK/NIN and RDM/BLM :* Duoed by RDM/BLM and DRG/BLU with some difficulty(mostly due to trion picking blm first) --Helldemon 17:35, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :* Duoed by BRD/WHM and RDM/BLM :* Easy duo by a SMN & BLM. :* Easy prey by 75SSAM/NIN and 75RDM/BLM. SAM used Meat Mithkabob and RDM used Tavnazian Taco. :** 1st part RDM aggro all then Elemental Seal Sleepga, SAM fight WHM > 8 Pets > RNG > full rest > last pet. SAM kept 200 TP and Meditate up. :** 2nd part RDM Sleep DRK, SAM assist Trion, seems Trion will always engage BLM first, Sekkanoki > Tachi: Yukikaze > Tachi: Gekko > Meditate > Tachi: Kasha will kill BLM. SAM kept assist Trion. When fighting DRK, Meikyo Shisui then solo a light skillchain because DRK may use Blood Weapon. :* Using the above strategey, duoed with 75SAM/NIN(hume) and 75WHM/BLM(mithra) with little trouble in 21min. :** 1st part SAM walks in and aggroes all the mobs while WHM opens with Elemental Seal + Sleepga (only one minion woke up early, then keept it slept with repose after). keeping Stoneskin Blink and Aquaveil up for when they're hitting you. Healer's Duckbills helped too, never got interuptted even with all 10 mobs hitting me. using Healer's Briault Cleric's Mitts and Balrahn's Ring to sleep, stuck every time, except the one at the start. WHM should try and rest for mp when they can, (I ended on 1 minion with 8mp left after i slept it with repose). :** 2nd part WHM opens with Elemental Seal + Sleepga again. Trion went for the PLD > DRK > BLM. the PLD took a little time to get down, while the WHM keeps his arms slept with repose, then the SAM used Meikyo Shisui on the DRK, and finised with the blm. :* Duoed by a THF/NIN and WHM/BLM using the same strategy as above. No items were needed other than acid/bloody bolts. :* Can be duo'd by a 75DRK/SAM and 75RDM/BLM. Both of us used a Tavnazian Taco and Protect IV to help with defense. Used Meditate and then waited until recast timer was ready before going in. :** Part 1, DRK casts Dread Spikes and Seigan + Third Eye and runs in to aggro the mobs. RDM uses Elemental Seal and Sleepga's the weak orcs once they surround the DRK. (RDM needs to keep Stoneskin and Phalanx up at all times as he will be controlling all the mobs while the DRK picks them off.) RDM will now kite the ranger orc around and continue using Sleepga on the weaker orcs while the DRK takes care of the Warmachine. When the machine falls, the DRK will pick the weak orcs off one by one (leave one alive). After all but one of the weak orcs are dead, he will kill the ranger orc. Keep the last orc slept until the RDM is finished resting to full. Kill the last orc and part 2 begins. :** Part 2, RDM should Elemental Seal and Sleepga the DRK and BLM orcs to begin with (also just a note, ES never made sleep stick on the paladin even though above it says he is not immune). Trion seems to go for the BLM first most of the time (we did it a few times before we won and he always went for BLM first). The RDM should keep Gravity on the PLD (if Trion does not go for him first) and kite him. Help Trion kill the first mob and he should then head to the other sleeping orc (maybe the PLD if lucky). The RDM must keep an eye on Trion's health at all times because he can die extremely quickly. After the BLM and DRK are down, it is pretty much down hill from there. Just beat on the PLD with Trion and kite it during Invincible with the help of Gravity. :* Trio'd by Pld/nin, Whm/blm, and War/nin :** Entered, the whm buffed, and kept haste on the pld throughout the entire battle. Pld used Sentinel and aggro'd everything in the BCNM, Whm used Elemental Seal Sleepga. Pld pulled Death Clan Destroyer(White Mage) to the entrance of the BC and held it there. War killed Yukvok of Clan Death(Ranger) in the side rooms of the BC, all the while the Whm kept the other 9 Orcs Slept and kited when neccisary in the BC circle. The war received one Cure V while fighting the rng. When the rng was dead war assisted the pld with the whm warmachine. After the whm was dead pld and war picked off the remaining weak orcs one at a time and left one orc till the end. Rested till full Hp/Mp. The orcs are very weak, war could take off 70%~ of ones Hp with a Raging Rush. After fully rested kill the last orc. :** 2nd part Trion when after Rojgnoj's Left Hand(Black Mage). Whm silenced the Blm, and War killed it along with Trion. Pld Kited Warlord Rojgnoj and Rojgnoj's Right Hand untill the Blm was dead. Note: Pld had Crimson Cuisses. Trion then Went after Rojgnoj's Right Hand(Dark Knight) and the War took him out. Watch out for Blood Weapon as it healed the drk from 20% back to 40% very quickly. Try to keep haste on whoever at this point if you are tanking the drk while subbing nin. After drk was dead all went after Warlord Rojgnoj. Pld tanked it and kited during its invincible, kiting wasn't really neccisary tho. Fight ended with everybody in good shape and whm over 50% mp. Buffs and food used: Protectra V, Shellra V, Haste, Pld: Tavnazian Taco, War: Meat Mithkabob. Thunderhawk~ (Cerberus) 12:57 am(MTN) :* Safety in numbers? Bst/War, Bst/Pld, Rdm/Whm, Rdm/Blm (all level 75) for a very easy and fun fight! :** Part 1, Bst/War sics carrie on the RNG and lets them all link, then pulls them all back to the entrance where the Rdm/Blm sleeps them. Pull the RNG back into the hallway and let him play with carrie, then return to the main room. As they all leave, Bst/Pld pulls the war machine off the pack and holds it in the main room, starts killing with the Rdm/Whm. Bst/War returns and the war machine goes down fast! Pull carrie back with the RNG still attached and finish him off (carrie got him to 30% solo), then kill off the 9 crowding the entrance while the Rdm/Blm keeps up sleepga. Hold one to rest for part 2. :** Part 2, Bst/Pld uses carrie and pulls the PLD into the hallway to play with her before Trion moves. Bst/War starts in on the Left Hand (BLM) while the Rdm/Blm sleeps the Right Hand. Bst/War uses provoke and snarl to get hate off Trion and onto the pet. Bst/Pld returns to help take out the Left Hand and then the Right Hand (keep feeding the pet on the PLD !!!) then call Carrie back to bring the main mob back in. All hands on deck and take him down quickly (he has very high regen and was still at 100% when he came back in!). Our clear time was 21 mins, 15 secs - plenty of time! :* Trio'd by 75PLD/WAR, 75BLU/NIN, 75SCH/RDM :** Part 1: Entered the fight and buffed up. BLU used Diamondhide and Diffusion Cocoon and SCH use Accession Phalanx before PLD ran in and aggroed all the mobs. SCH remained on Dark Arts the entire first half of the fight sleeping the orcs with Manifestation Sleep II and Gravity and Bind. PLD and BLU kept themselves healed pretty well and took down the Warmachine followed by the RNG. SCH kept the Warmachine silenced with Chaotic Eye as backup. After the NMs were dead, killed orc by orc and rested up on the last one. :** Part 2: Easy fight now, PLD ran in and aggroed all the mobs and SCH switched to Light Arts to heal and Silence the BLM. Just took em down one by easily. Also Accession buffs do effect Trion so you can buff him with Stoneskin, Phalanx, and any other buff you want. Fight took around 15 mins. :*Duo by BLU/NIN and WHM/BLM :** WHM and BLU traded off sleeping the Orcs with Sleepga and Soporific. The RNG didn't sleep but it did not matter since his attacks were weak. WHM then healed while BLU fought off the Orcs one by one. Order was Warmachine (stun Curaga) -> RNG -> Other EP Orcs. Rest to full while last Orc slept. For Part 2 WHM used ES Sleepga and waited for Trion to choose an Orc. BLU use Soporific for resists and Actinic Burst to keep hate off WHM and Trion. Go all out with physical spells for the first two Orcs and they will go down quickly (unless the PLD is first which will take a little more time). BLU used Tavnazian Taco. Fight took 27 minutes. :*Easy fight with MNK/NIN, WAR/NIN, RDM/BLM, and SMN/WHM :**I don't know what our bad luck was, or maybe it was just the RDM, but I tried duoing it, RDM/BLM and MNK/NIN twice, then 3 times with MNK/NIN, WAR/NIN, RDM/BLM, and WHM/BLM, and finally got it with the above setup. MNK took the WHM, SMN and WAR took the RNG while RDM kited the others, then we each picked off the other orcs while the two mages rested. For the second part, Garuda went after the middle one, MNK Chi Blasted the left one and MNK and WAR attacked the right one (BLM). BLM went down fast, went to the other orc and then the one in the middle. RDM focused on Trion and secondary MNK and WAR. --Musaku 03:23, 10 April 2009 (UTC)